We find love in all the wrong places
by Corysbabe
Summary: What happens when the glee kids go on a field trip to forks?
1. The Trip Chapter 1

Mr. Shue: Ok is everyone ready to go?

Glee kids: Ready!

Brittany: Ready for what?

Santana: Britts today is the when we go to Forks, remember I told you last night?

Brittany: Ohh I thought you said we were going to get a fork tomorrow.

(Everyone gets on the bus)

Seating Plan

Finn + Rachel

Mercedes + Kurt

Santana, Rory + Brittany

Quinn + Sam

Tina + Mike

Puck + Artie

Finn: Rach mind if I sit with you?

Rachel: Yeah sure (not really bothered)

(Bus starts going)

Mr. Shue: Remember Kids you are all going to Forks high while were there.

Quinn: How could we forget, there better be cute boys there or swear!

Santana: Yeah yeah we know preggers.

Rory: Guys I'd just like to say I am so excited to be going on a trip with all of you I think it will be awesome!

Santana: Oh just shut it lucky charms

Brittany: (Sitting on Rory's knee) San be nice

Finn: Yeah well said Rory, Come on guys this trip is gonna be a great way of getting to know each other better

Everyone: (Groan)

(Half way there)

Mr Shue: Come on guys get some fresh air and something to eat

(Everyone cheers and gets off the bus, Puck pushes Artie)

Finn: Hey Rach is everything good with us?

Rachel: Yeah of course *Just leave me alone stalker!*

Finn: Cool (walks up to Artie, Puck and Rory) Guys why doesn't Rachel like me?

Puck: Dude you're an ass!

Rory: He does have a point there Finn I mean you did like break her heart

Artie: Yeah man, she's probably getting over you

With Britts and Tana

Santana: Hey Britts wanna share a room with me when we get to folks?

Brittany: Sure San, But Rory is staying with us right?

Santana: Yeah sure *Rory is ruining my life!*

(Everyone gets back on the bus and arrive at forks, in front of a massive log cabin)

Mr. Shue: Everyone is with there seating partners so things don't get complicated, now go her your rooms quick

(Everyone runs and finds rooms and puts there stuff away)

*Blah blah blah* means Thought

(everyone runs) means its an Action

Well that's all for now leave me reviews and lets me know what you think! 33 xxx xxxxx All my love


	2. You can call me Jake Chapter 2

Monday at school

Edward: (groans)

Bella: What's wrong?

Edward: Well aside from Jacob joining Forks high today there will also be 13 more kids coming for a month vistit with there Spanish teacher, guidance consoler and cheerleading coach.

Bella: Hey some of them may be cool

Edward: (Sighs) Yeah I doubt it Bells

(Bell rings everyone goes to class except the Glee kids and Jacob who are in the principle's office)

Principle: I'd like to welcome you all to Forks high school here are your schedules, I've tried to keep you in the groups of friends Mr. Shuester here told me, and Jacob I'm sure you will make lots of friends fast. Mr Shuester a word pleases.

(Principle and Mr. Shue leave)

Tina: Hey I'm Tina, this is Mike, he's Artie, that's Britts and Santana, there's Rory, Finn's over there, Rachel is closest to him, Quinn and Sam are here, Puck's the one with a mohawk and the two diva talking by the door are Kurt and Mercedes.

Jacob: Wow lots of name to remember I'm Jacob but you all can call me Jake.

Rachel: So Jake what school did you transfer from?

Jake: La push, you guys are the kids from Lima Ohio right?

Puck: Yeah dude that's us all thirteen of us.

Jake: Haha cool so you're all close friends then?

Brittany: Yep,( ) well at the moment at least.

Mr. Shue: (walks in) come on kids time to go to class I'll be in the Spanish room if anybody needs me and remember Miss Pillsbury and Sue are coming tonight.

Glee kids: (Groan) why does Coach Sylvester have to come? (Go to class (including Jake))


	3. The start of classed Chapter 3

Santana- Okay Britts you have English, Finn and Puck are going to look after you

Brittany- Okay Tanna, look after Rory for me! (Runs off to Finn and Puck)

Santana- Yeah, yeah. (Walks to Rory and Rachel)

Rory- Santana can I speak to you alone?

Santana- (rolls eyes) Yeah sure, Migit we'll meet you in a few (Rachel leaves)

Rory- Santana I really sory for what ever i've done to you, I really am. I think your a lovely girl and your very beautiful, I would love for us to get along

Santana- Okay Lucky charms, I'll give you a chance *Did he just call me beautiful?* Come on we better go and find Barbra wanna

With Quinn, Jake, Mercedes and Kurt

Jake- So how long are you guys down here for?

Quinn- Just a month, the best thing is it gets us away from those awful slushies!  
>Kurt- WHERE?<br>Mercedes- Chill K, theres nothing to worry about here I promise (Links pinkies with Kurt)

Kurt- Good, I just got a facial (They all walk into maths class)

Edward- (I sit in class not paying attention because I know all this stuff. Something catches my attention, something sweet that makes my mouth water. I look to the door to see a very pretty girl with black hair and blue streakes. She takes a seat next to me and smiles)

Tina- Hey im Tina, Im with the Lima vist

Edward- Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Tina, so how do you like Forks so far?

Tina- Well its a lot colder then i'm used to but its great

Edward- Thats great

Brittany- And then the unicorn and the mermaid lie happily ever after, until the marmaid catches aids and dies. The end (I sit back down next to Finn and continue colouring my picture of the unicorn)

Puck- That has to be the strangest story I'e ever heard!

Brittany- But its so cool right? and based on a true story

Finn- (Elbows Puck in the stomach)

Puck- Yeah, yeah its great Brittany. So i was wondering if you would like to come to my room tonight and play (I wink at Brittany)

Brittany- Barbies?

Puck- Sure babe, what ever you want

Finn- No she cant, uhh I mean Mr Shuce will be checking and what about Artie?

Puck- Alright, alright dont get your panties in a twist


	4. Lunch Chapter 4

Sam- (I'm sat next to Mike bored out of my mind when a brunette girl catches my eye. I smile and she blushes) *Mental note talk to her after class!*

Mike- Dude I think she totally likes you, asians are almost never wrong ever

Rachel- Hey Santana can I be parenters with you?

Santana- Sure, Rory wanna join us? Rory- Are you feeling well Santana?

Santana- Im just trying to be nice here, come on i dont bite and Rachel's a vegan

Rory- Thanks girls

Quinn- (I laugh at Kurts joke a little too loud and cover my mouth)

Jake- You have an adorable laugh

Quinn- (I blush) Thanks no one has ever told me that before

Mercedes- Ooo someone is crushing

Kurt- Know if only we could find someone for us

Mercedes- Chill white boy this is just our first class, and we can check out the la push boys as well Kurt- And this is why Im best friends with you

Tina- (I wave to Artie across the class and he smiles and waves back)

Edward- (I feel as if something has just stapped me in the chest but know that is impossible.I put on a fake smile and face Tina) Boyfriend?

Tina- Who Artie? No we're just friends, we used to date but things are better as friends

Edward- Ahh (I read her mind and find out she has a boyfriend) but you do have a boyfriend

Tina- How do you know?!

Edward- I..um.. a beautiful girl like you could never be single

Tina- (I blush) You think Im beautiful

Edward- Of course

Finn- (I watch Brittany carefully as she tells Puck about her drawing and unicorns. I dont know why but I cant keep my eyes off her and I hate that Puck is talking to er. Yeah hes my best friend and everything but he treats girls like dirt and only wants them for sex)

Brittany- Finn? Finn? Finnybear?  
>Finn- What? (I snap out of my thought)<p>

Brittany- (I giggle) I asked if you pefer Rainbows or dinosaurs

Finn- Oh um Dinosaurs, what about you?  
>Brittany- I like rainbow dinosaurs<p>

Finn- (I smile and chuckle softly) Im sure you do Brit

Rachel- (I take my tray of food to the table where the rest of the glee is sitting and sit next to Kurt)

Kurt- Okay Rach red slushie or blue?  
>Rachel- Red they dont stain a much as the blue<p>

Puck- Yeah but the red stings more if it gets into your eyes

Quinn- Good point Puckerman

Santana- Yeah what about the green that one stings for at least a week

Mercedes- Well have you ever been hit by a purple one, I swear it stained my skin

Mr Shuce- (I laugh at my kids and sit down next to Finn)

Finn- Hey Mr Shuce

Mr Shuce- Hey guys, I just came by to see how everyone is doing and to enform you that we are all having a big family dinner tonight to welcome Sue and Emma

Brittany- Mr Shuce cant we just give coach Sylvester the wrong directions?  
>Mr Shuce- Im afraid not Britts<p>

Rory- Well Im settling in great

Sam- Yeah me and Mike too

Artie- Yeah same, plus Tina has made a new friends

Mr Shuce- Well thats great, keep it up guys. Im proud of you for settling so well


	5. Dinner and the conses tChapter 5

Rachel- (I smoothed down my skirt adn walked out my bathroom and into mine and Finn's room Oh hey Finn, didnt see you there

Finn- You never seem to see me (I mumble)

Rachel- Wha...

Britany- (I walk into Finn and Rachel's room) Guys coach Sylvester is here and with the lady they took my too wheh they found out I was hiding a hedgehog in my gym locker. We have to go eat know but dont worry, I have put worms in Coach's food

Rachel- Um Britany I dont think thi will end well Britany- Yes it will my fairy god mother told me so Finn- Okay lets just go eat

Britany- (I grab Finn and Rachel's hands and pull them downstairs to the room with the table. I sit between San and Rory)

Sue- Well William, I am sorry to say that Im stuck here with you and your stupid kids and girlfriend for a month and I am warning you know I will not sing Kumbaya by the fire. Understand me?

Will- (I roll my eyes) Of course Sue, even though I'd never let you damage our ears like that Sue- escue me but you happen to see my vogue video, Im a star William but for some reason Figgins stuck me here with you and your little group of losers Emma- I think thats enough Sue Sue- And why arer you here little red?

Emma- I, I , umm the kids are a long way from home and they may feel upset or even have mood swings and i'm trained to help them Rory- Um guys can we just have a nice dinner?

Britany- They remind me of me and Lord Tubblinton when i find out he has been seeing the neighbours cat

Santana- Just dont ask

Quinn- (I giggle at the text I've just recived from Jake)

Santana- Who you texting Tubbers?  
>Quinn- No one you need to know<p>

Britany- Its me isnt it, I knew it!  
>Quinn- (I laugh at Britany while sending her a text. Yes it is you ;))<p>

Britany- (I read the text from Quinn, with help from Santana) Yay!  
>Will- Guys can we put the phones away please<p>

(The kids groan and hide their phones in their pockets)

Will- Thanks you and now your glee homework. Songs about friendship, and new friends is even better. Also you get extra points if you get a new friend to help you. The winner or winners has a free meal from your choice and dont have to do your choures this week

Kurt- Do people we dont really get along or hand out with count?

Will- I may regret this but yes, as long as you dont kill each other

Santana- What if ts 2 or more people you dont get along with?

Will- Groups of 3 but no more and you will be awarded more point


	6. Duets and Bella and Edward Chapter 6

Santana- (After dinner is fixed I walk up to Rachel) Okay Migit, you and I both know that we're the best singers in glee club. So imagine putting that awesomeness together

Rachel- That would be like Barbra and Celine, what do you have in mind?

Santana- Whitney

Mercedes- So Kurt, who are you doing the contest with?

Kurt- The most talented member of the glee club. Me

Mercedes- Genius!

Quinn- Hey Britts, do you wanna work with me?

Brittany- Yeah sure but can I just swag in the back?

Quinn- Why Britts?

Brittany- Lord Tubbingtons made me eat loads of cough and sore throat sweets before we left and now I've lots all feeling in my throat

with Edward and Bella

Bella- *Thank God Edward cant read my mind cause all thats racing through it its that Sam kid from Ohio. I cant help it, ts been like this since he came up to me after class the other day*

Edward- Bella, you okay?

Bella- Oh yeah, yeah totally. So, what do you think of those kids from Lima?

Edward- I've only met a few of them but they seem nice and like good kids. You?

Bella- Yeah, two are in most of my classes

Edward- The blonde and the Asian one

Bella- Yeah and theres that kid in a wheelchair and the other Asian in one of your classes right?

Edward- Uh yeah, yeah thats right. Artie and Tina (I sigh)


End file.
